Don't Ask Why
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Gabriella Bolton loses the love of her life and then gets the shock of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney. The title comes from the song sung by Vanessa Hudgens.

Don't Ask Why

Prologue

Gabriella Montez Bolton wrapped her arms around herself as the rain poured down from heaven. She stood in the midst of the largest cemetery in Albuquerque surrounded by a crowd of people, yet she felt all alone. Her long curly hair soon hung in soaking wet tangles over her shoulders and her black dress was plastered to her slender body. The raindrops mingled with the tears that streaked down her face.

Troy was gone. Her husband of two years had gone to the grocery story to get bread and had stumbled into the middle of an armed robbery when he walked into the store. He had been shot three times and was killed instantly. When the detectives showed up on her doorstep with the heartbreaking news, Gabriella had collapsed into the nearest one's arms, sobbing in disbelief.

Now she just felt numb. She still couldn't believe any of this was really happening. It was hard to imagine that Troy's body was really pale and cold and lying in the wooden box that was getting ready to be placed in the ground. No, he should be curling up in bed with her this afternoon after making sweet love as the rain pounded against the window panes.

A gut-wrenching sob shook her shoulders as the August clouds poured rain down even harder on the mourners. Gabriella felt her mom wrap an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into her comforting presence. The young widow felt so cold and suddenly she was trembling all over as the minister uttered his final words. "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." Ashes were scattered over the lid of the coffin and the rain quickly washed them away.

People were moving forward and hugging Gabriella then along with the Boltons who moved to stand next to her. They were just as grief-stricken as she was, going through the motions in a state of shock. Gabriella couldn't have repeated what anyone said to her; she just nodded and smiled when necessary, hugging and shaking the hands of those who came to pay their respects to Troy's family.

Finally, as emotional exhaustion was sapping the last of her strength, she found herself looking into the tired cocoa eyes of Chad Danforth. Without a word, he folded her into a warm embrace, and Troy Bolton's two best friends cried together, unsure of what the days ahead might hold.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: True chapters of this story will be longer; the prologue was only to set the stage for what will happen later. Please let me know if there is enough interest to continue this fic. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney.

Don't Ask Why

Chapter 1

Gabriella rolled over in bed, grateful that it was a Saturday and she could lounge around as long as she wanted. Once Troy's funeral was over, the steady stream of guests had ended abruptly. She was somehow expected to go about life as before, going to work, coming home, fixing dinner, and then entertaining herself until bedtime.

Stifling a sigh, Gabriella clutched the sheets beneath her chin and willed her constant headache to go away. It had been with her since the funeral, lessening at times only to come back with a vengeance.

How could she move on with her life when her sole reason for living was gone? Troy had been gone exactly one month today, and Gabriella felt empty inside at the thought. A long life of empty, lonely days stretched before her. She was only going through the motions of living. She made it to work each day although Gabriella couldn't exactly say she was productive. Her brain seemed fixed in a permanent fog. She'd drag herself home at five o'clock and eat something simple – a can of soup or a salad. Then she'd shower and lay on the couch, falling asleep to the drone of the television and enduring one lonely night after another.

Last night was the first night she'd tried sleeping in their bed – hers and Troy's. Gabriella slept worse in the bed than she had on the sofa. Tonight it was back to the couch and the company of the television.

With a yawn, she threw back the covers and stretched. A long Saturday loomed before her chock full of hours she wasn't sure how to use. Gabriella decided to start with a shower. She made the bed, pausing to stoke Troy's pillow longingly, before shuffling into the bathroom.

The hot water hit the tense muscles in her neck and upper back, and Gabriella felt them loosen just a bit. Hopefully, that would help ease her headache. After her shower, she dressed in gray yoga pants and a pale blue shirt since she wasn't planning on leaving the house today.

Gabriella entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice and fixed a bowl of cereal. Her cell phone lay on the kitchen table where she had left it last night. There was a text from Taylor asking if Gabriella wanted to join her and her boyfriend for lunch. Gabriella liked Taylor's new guy; he seemed really nice. Chad and Taylor had broken things off in college, but had remained good friends.

Propping her chin in her hand, Gabriella sighed and typed back a "thanks, but no thanks" kind of answer before digging half-heartedly into her bowl of cereal. Glancing around the apartment, she decided that she'd try to vacuum today and maybe straighten up a bit. She emptied her nearly full cereal bowl into the trash, but finished her orange juice.

Gabriella tugged open the closet door and pulled out the vacuum cleaner. She bent over to plug it into a socket in the living room wall and stood up as a feeling of exhaustion overwhelmed her. Shuffling to the couch, she dropped onto it with a sigh. The vacuuming could wait until later. She hadn't slept well last night and her head was killing her. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few minutes she would feel better.

_Across Town_

Chad Danforth pushed his cart through the grocery store at high speed, eagerly trying to finish his shopping so he could go home and watch the big game. It wasn't quite the same since Troy wasn't here to join him. Chad's steps slowed and he sighed. Maybe he wouldn't watch the game after all; he really wasn't in the mood.

It had been a long month since Troy had died, a long lonely month. Chad had filled the days with work and other friends. He'd even been on a few dates. Shamefully, he admitted to himself that he hadn't checked on Gabriella as often as he should have. Troy had been the love of her life, and he had been suddenly snatched away. Guilt gnawed at Chad's insides and he promised himself he'd call her when he got home.

"Chad!"

He turned around in surprise to find Mrs. Bolton rushing toward him, her arms outstretched. He let go of his cart as she folded him in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, Chad." Her voice was clogged with tears. Seeing her son's best friend brought Troy to the forefront of her mind.

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton. How are you doing?" Chad asked as he stepped back and held the woman gently at arm's length.

Her smile wobbled and her eyes became teary. "Oh, some days are better than others," she said bravely.

"Chad!" Jack Bolton greeted as he rounded the corner and came face-to-face with his son's friend. "Good to see you."

He offered his hand and Chad took it, surprised to see the lines etched into his coach's face. Jack Bolton looked old, much older than his years.

"How's Gabriella?" Chad asked, feeling that niggle of guilt tickle in his gut once again.

The Bolton's shared a look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chad asked, a furrow forming on his brow as he frowned.

Mrs. Bolton sighed. "Actually, we are really worried about her," she admitted.

"Is she okay? Is she sick?" Chad asked, promising himself that he was definitely calling her tonight.

"No, at least I don't think she is," Mrs. Bolton admitted, "it's just that she's grieving so hard. She doesn't leave the house unless she is going to work. I don't think she's eating well. She looks as pale as a ghost."

"We don't really know how to help her," Jack admitted, "and we feel like taking care of her is the last thing we can do for Troy."

Chad nodded. He could understand them feeling that way. In fact, he kind of felt like he should be taking care of her as well; his friend would have wanted him to. "I tell you what, if you invite us to dinner, I'll see what I can do to get her to come."

"Really? Oh, Chad, that would be wonderful." Mrs. Bolton hugged him once again.

"Don't get your hopes up," Jack said sadly. "Gabriella is stubborn once she sets her mind on something. Chad may not be able to convince her to come."

"I'll do my best," the young man promised.

"Then see if she'll come with you tomorrow night at six o'clock," his friend's mother begged. "I'll make spaghetti. It's one of her favorites."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Bolton. I'll call you after I talk to her and let you know what she says."

"Thank you, Chad. Thank you so much." Mrs. Bolton squeezed his hand and then gave her husband a hopeful smile.

_The Next Afternoon_

Chad wasn't sure why he had put off calling Gabriella. The Boltons were counting on him, and Mrs. Bolton had called him twice today. Now he found himself standing outside of Gabriella's apartment door shifting his feet nervously. He knocked and waited, not hearing any noise inside. He knew she was home because her car sat in her reserved parking space downstairs.

"Gabriella," he called, knocking a little bit harder this time. He pressed his ear to the door and listened, frowning when he didn't hear anything.

Next he tugged his cell phone out of his pocket and hit number three on his speed dial. Troy had been number two. He could hear her cell phone ringing inside the apartment and a smirk curved his lips.

Gabriella answered and Chad bounced triumphantly on the balls of his feet. "Hey, Gabriella. It's Chad."

"What do you want, Chad?" she asked, her voice rusty from sleep.

He sighed. "I haven't seen you in a while. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"That's sweet, but I'm fine."

She sounded tired or sick. Chad wasn't sure which. "Actually, I'm right outside your door."

"You're what?" she asked.

"Come on; let me in," he cajoled playfully.

Gabriella rolled off the couch with a sigh and pressed end on the telephone. The vacuum cleaner still sat in the middle of the floor from yesterday. She had no energy whatsoever and her head was still throbbing. She shuffled to the door in her blue socks and stood on tiptoe to peer through the peephole. Sure enough, Chad stood there bouncing anxiously from foot to foot.

With another heavy sigh, she unlocked the door and tugged it open. Chad was tucking his cell phone back into his pocket; his smile faded when he saw her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hand reaching out to tuck a lock of her long hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine," she told him, although she felt anything but fine.

Chad stepped inside the apartment and his stomach swirled with worry. The place was a mess. Dishes were piled in the sink and the vacuum sat in the middle of the floor although he could tell it hadn't been used. "Have you been sleeping?" he asked in a gentle tone. Dark circles bruised the skin beneath her eyes and her face was pale.

Gabriella shrugged. "Now and then," she admitted, "but I'll be fine."

Chad bit back the comment he wanted to make. "We have a dinner invitation," he told her with a cheery grin.

She frowned. "A dinner invitation?"

"Yup! Mr. and Mrs. Bolton want us to come eat with them tonight." He watched as Gabriella worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"I don't know. I've had a headache all day," she explained.

"It will do you good to get out, and Troy would want you to go," Chad told her as he took her arm and turned her towards the bedroom. "Go change out of your sweats. You need a good meal. You've lost weight." Too much weight. He didn't like the way she looked at all. Troy would be upset with him for not taking better care of Gabriella. Well, that would all change tonight. From here on out he would make sure the young widow of his best friend would have everything she needed.

Gabriella disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a hoodie that hung on her slender frame. "I'm ready," she said reluctantly.

"Good, you'll have a great time," Chad assured her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the door.

Gabriella forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. She was so tired. How was she going to manage to stay awake through dinner? She clambered into Chad's truck and leaned her head back against the headrest.

It was only a fifteen minute drive to the Bolton home, but she must have fallen asleep. Chad shook her awake and she looked around, disoriented.

"We're here," he said softly.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"You must have needed the nap," Chad smiled.

As they approached the door, it flew open and Mrs. Bolton hurried to wrap Gabriella in a hug. "We've missed you so much, sweetheart," she nearly cried.

Gabriella allowed herself to relax in her mother-in-law's arms. It felt so good to be held. "Hi, Mom," she murmured as Mrs. Bolton stepped back and swept her with a perusing gaze.

"We need to fatten you up; you've lost weight."

"Give Gabriella some space," Jack Bolton told his wife as he tugged his daughter-in-law into a swift and careful hug. "We're glad you came," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled shakily, glad when they all got inside and she could sit down at the table. Chad sat across from her and her in-laws sat at each end of the table.

Mrs. Bolton had made spaghetti. It smelled delicious, but Gabriella had little appetite and her head continued to throb. She forced herself to eat about half of what was on her plate, but she could manage no more. Gabriella sat back in her chair and rested a hand over her too full stomach. She almost felt the urge to vomit.

"What's wrong honey?" her mother-in-law asked.

"I'm okay, Mom. I'm just full. I had a late lunch," she lied. "If it's okay with you, I'll take my leftovers to work tomorrow for my lunch."

"That's a good idea," Jack smiled encouragingly. "How is work going?"

Gabriella struggled to focus on what he was saying. She was just so tired. "Pretty good." She shrugged. "Things still feel unreal right now."

"Yes, yeah they do," Jack admitted with a frown. There were many moments every day when he still couldn't believe his son was gone.

Gabriella didn't say much for the rest of the meal although both the Boltons and Chad tried to draw her out. When her eyelids began to droop and her head sagged over her plate, Chad stood up. "It's time for me to get Sleeping Beauty home," he joked.

Gabriella yawned. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me these days."

"It's grief, sweetie. It takes the life right out of you."

"Maybe you're right, Mom," she admitted to Troy's mother. "Thank you for dinner."

"You are so welcome. You need to come over more often. You are welcome any time; there's no need to wait for an invitation."

"Thank you," Gabriella told her as she sunk into a tight goodbye hug.

She managed to stay awake on the drive back to her apartment although she was too tired to make conversation. Chad walked her to the door and waited until she locked it tightly behind her before returning to the car.

Gabriella was too exhausted to shower. She put her food in the refrigerator and fell fully clothed onto the couch, immediately falling asleep.

Dreams plagued her all night long and she woke often, feeling unrested and unwell when the alarm went off at five thirty a.m. Gabriella shuffled into the shower and let the hot water beat down on her aching body. She then dressed in slacks and a nice blouse and somehow managed to stay awake to drive into the office.

Settling into her desk chair, she booted up her computer and stared morosely at the picture of her and Troy that sat on her desk. It was taken in the Bolton's backyard last summer. Troy was standing behind her with his arms around her. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces and Troy's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. The picture made her heart ache and she bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back the tears.

The morning passed by slowly as she forced herself to focus on the computer screen. The facts she typed blurred together and she blinked her eyes wearily. Finally, Gabriella sat back in her chair with a groan and glanced at her watch. It was almost noon and time for lunch.

Someone cleared his throat next to her and she jumped, glancing up to find Chad grinning at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"I brought you a salad to go with your spaghetti, and I got a sandwich for me," he smiled. "At least this way I know you're eating."

"Why aren't you at work?" she asked suspiciously.

Chad just took her arm and gently tugged her to her feet. "Practice isn't for a few hours yet." Chad coached at a local middle school and also worked with some community leagues. "Now where's the break room?"

"It's this way," Gabriella managed, still surprised that her husband's best friend had come to work to have lunch with her.

She noticed the raised eyebrows of her co-workers as Chad followed her down the hallway, but Gabriella found that she really didn't care what they thought. She was glad Chad had come; he was like a connection to Troy.

When they reached the break room, Chad dropped into a chair at the table while Gabriella found her spaghetti in the fridge and popped it into the microwave. She set it for three minutes and then rubbed her forehead. Her headache suddenly returned with a vengeance.

"Are you okay, Gabs?" Chad asked in concern.

"I'm fine; it's just a headache. I need to take some Tylenol. I'll get some when I get back to my desk." She set her teeth in determination; she would make it through this day. "Let me just use the restroom while my lunch heats."

A small bathroom was connected to the break room. Gabriella stepped inside and flipped on the light. Suddenly the world around her began to spin and she grasped the door frame desperately. "Chad," she managed to call just before everything went black.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney.

Don't Ask Why

"_Are you okay, Gabs?" Chad asked in concern._

"_I'm fine; it's just a headache. I need to take some Tylenol. I'll get some when I get back to my desk." She set her teeth in determination; she would make it through this day. "Let me just use the restroom while my lunch heats."_

_A small bathroom was connected to the break room. Gabriella stepped inside and flipped on the light. Suddenly the world around her began to spin and she grasped the door frame desperately. "Chad," she managed to call just before everything went black._

Chapter 2

Gabriella was aware that someone was calling her name through the fog that had descended over her brain. Something cool was placed on her forehead and it helped bring her back to awareness. Her eyes fluttered open and she found Chad's worried face hovering over her.

Gabriella remembered going into the bathroom to take some medicine for her headache and then nothing. The bathroom tile was cool beneath her and the fluorescent lights overhead made her temples pound even harder. Her mouth was as dry as cotton and she tasted blood; she must have bitten her tongue when she fell. With a groan, she reached up to touch the back of her head and hissed when her fingers connected with a painful knot.

"Easy," Chad soothed, "you hit your head when you fell. Just lay still for a few minutes."

"What happened?"

Gabriella heard her boss's voice float across the room and the rapid tapping approach of his footsteps. She closed her eyes and willed all of this to be a bad dream.

"She passed out and hit her head," Chad explained to Vince Hobbs, Gabriella's boss, a tall red-haired man with freckled skin and ice blue eyes.

Concern creased the older man's brow. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No!" Gabriella protested as she fought against Chad's hands to sit up. The world around her spun a bit before righting itself. "I'll be fine."

Chad shook his head. "No way, you were out cold, Gabs. If you won't let him call an ambulance, then I'm taking you to a doctor."

"And I'm ordering you home for the afternoon anyway," her boss pointed out, "so you might as well let your friend take you to be looked at."

Biting back a retort, Gabriella sighed. She _had_ been feeling really bad lately. "Okay," she finally relented. "Chad, you can take me to the doctor, but then I'm going home to rest on my couch. I'm sure I just need sleep."

Her husband's best friend nodded. "Deal," he agreed, taking her arm and helping her slowly to her feet. "Just get your bearings. I'm not letting go yet."

Gabriella leaned against Chad's warm presence and took deep breaths. Her head was still pounding, but thankfully the dizziness had abated. She let go of his arm, but was glad when he stayed close to catch her in case her world tilted again.

"Come on, let's get your stuff. The sooner you are checked out by a doctor, the better I'll feel." Chad's worried gaze stayed on Gabriella until they made it to his truck.

"I don't think you should be driving right now," he informed her. "I'll bring you back for your car later."

"Okay," Gabriella relented. She had never passed out before, and her stomach began to churn nervously as she imagined all of the horrible things that could be wrong with her. Suddenly, all she wanted was Troy. Biting her lower lip, she stared out of the passenger window and tried to blink back her tears. When that didn't work, she wiped them away quickly and hoped that Chad didn't see her.

She knew he had, however, when he reached over and squeezed his hand. "You're going to be okay," he told her reassuringly. "I know you miss him, Gabs. He's in heaven watching over you right now."

Gabriella nodded, but her throat too tight with emotion to answer.

They traveled the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. Chad helped Gabriella down from his truck and together they walked through the sliding glass doors of the ER. There was only one other person in the waiting room, for which they were both grateful. Maybe the wait wouldn't be too long. Gabriella filled out the necessary paperwork and then joined Chad in the uncomfortable pink chairs lining the mauve walls.

Chad found he couldn't be still. This was the last place he had expected to be today. He'd already called the middle school to get his assistant coach to cover for him this afternoon. Gabriella was the only thing that mattered right now. He owed it to Troy to make sure nothing happened to his wife. It was the least Chad could do for his best friend.

He glanced over at Gabriella as she shifted nervously in her chair. "How do you feel?" he asked gently.

The young widow frowned. "I still have a headache, but I'm not dizzy right now. Maybe all the stress from the past month is catching up with me."

"I'm sure that is definitely playing a part in this," Chad sympathized. He shifted in the plastic chair and finally decided that the offending piece of furniture was specifically designed to make whoever used it totally and completely miserable.

The minutes ticked by slowly and became an hour. The other person in the waiting room, an older woman, was finally called into the back. More people began to trickle in, a family with a screaming toddler, an older couple, and a man holding his hastily bandaged hand against him.

Gabriella leaned her head back against the wall and dozed off. Chad tried reading an outdated entertainment magazine, but he couldn't concentrate. He'd read the same article three times before he became aware of soft moans beside him. Glancing over, he was surprised to find Gabriella's face scrunched up as if she was in pain.

"Gabs," he murmured. When she didn't respond, he dropped the magazine on the table beside his chair and shook her arm gently. "Hey, Gabs."

She jerked awake and stared up at him tiredly. "Did they call me? I'm sorry; I fell asleep."

"No, they didn't call you yet. Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep." Chad watched as a flush spread over Gabriella's cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I was dreaming."

"Must not have been very pleasant," he replied.

Gabriella shook her head, but a nurse called her name before she could answer. Standing, she looked imploringly at Chad. "Will you go in the back with me?" The words blurted out before she could stop them. She wasn't sure if her husband's best friend would feel comfortable sitting with her as she saw the doctor, but she really didn't want to be alone.

"Sure," Chad answered with a ready smile as he stood to his feet and followed her and the nurse through a set of double doors that swung closed behind them.

The perky blonde nurse with a friendly smile and big brown eyes led them to a small curtained cubicle in a corner where she patted the bed and glanced at Gabriella. "Have a seat."

Sucking in a deep breath, the young woman did as she was told after glancing nervously at Chad. He dropped into another pink plastic chair next to the bed.

The nurse bustled around and opened a drawer, handing Gabriella a soft blue cotton hospital gown. "Please change into this so the doctor can examine you."

Chad immediately stood. "Uh, I'll wait outside the curtain, Gabs. Call me when you're decent." He followed the nurse outside of the tiny cubicle and she pulled the curtain closed behind them.

"The doctor will be with you in a bit," she told Chad before hurrying off to see to the next patient.

He nodded and listened to the rustling sounds on the other side of the curtain. It wasn't long before Gabriella was calling his name. Chad pulled the curtain aside and rejoined her, grimacing as he sank down into the plastic chair once again.

"Whoever designed these things had a mean streak a mile wide," he grumbled.

Gabriella managed a nervous giggle as she settled back against her pillow and nervously rolled her blanket between her fingers.

"You're going to be fine," Chad told her, his brown eyes meeting her.

"Part of me hopes I'm dying so I can be with Troy," she admitted, her voice shaky.

Pushing out of the chair, Chad sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his own. "No, Gabs, don't say that. Troy wouldn't want that. You still have a life to live here."

Her luminous eyes filled with tears as she looked up into his face. "Sometimes I really don't know that I do. I just see a long stretch of lonely, empty days ahead of me. I'm going to grow old and die alone. I'd rather be with Troy now."

Before Chad could answer her, a male voice called out from the other side of the curtain. "Mrs. Bolton, I'm Dr. Easton. Are you decent?"

"Yes, please come in," she replied as the palms of her hands grew sweaty with nerves.

The doctor, a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and a friendly smile, stepped around the curtain and offered Gabriella his hand. "Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Bolton, it's nice to meet you."

"Uh, I'm just a friend here for support," Chad stammered.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "It's always good to have someone with you for support. I understand you passed out at work today," he stated to Gabriella.

"Yes, Sir," she answered, clearing her throat nervously.

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked, ready to jot down notes on his tablet.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I've never fainted before."

"Any other symptoms?" he queried.

Gabriella explained about her husband's death and the terrible headaches and insomnia that had plagued her over the past month.

The doctor nodded and his brow furrowed as he thought. "I'd like to do some blood work," he told her as he stood and placed his tablet on the small table beside her bed before pulling a pen light out of his pocket. He quickly checked her pupils for signs of a concussion and gingerly probed the lump on the back of her head.

Gabriella winced in pain as his fingers touched the tender bump.

"Are you dizzy now?" he asked.

"No, but I still have my headache, only it's worse."

"Hmm…." the doctor sighed as he thought for a moment. "You have a slight concussion," he told her. "We'll do the blood work first and see if that shows us what's going on. If that doesn't give us any answers, then we will look further."

"Thank you, Doctor Easton," she told him.

"Someone will be in to take your blood shortly," he said as he exited the cubicle.

True to the doctor's word, a young lab tech bustled in a few minutes later to collect a vial of blood. It didn't take long and they promised to have the results of the blood work as soon as possible.

Chad and Gabriella sat in silence, but Chad didn't move from his place on the bed. Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously.

"It's gonna be okay, you know," Chad told her as he nudged her with his shoulder.

She gave him a small smile, but didn't answer. Chad wrapped an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. Gabriella leaned her head against his shoulder and crossed her arms in front of her, hugging herself. She missed Troy; she really needed him right now. Warm tears spilled over and trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Gabriella," Chad sighed, reaching over to grab a tissue off the small table next to the bed. He handed it to her and she mopped at her cheeks with a quivering sigh.

"Thanks." She sniffled and then blew her nose before tossing the tissue in the trash can next to the bed.

The time passed slowly, but after about thirty minutes had passed footsteps shuffled outside of the curtain and Dr. Easton's hand appeared, sliding it back to he could enter. "Mrs. Bolton, I believe I have some answers for you."

Chad's arm tightened around Gabriella's shoulders as she sat up tall and tensed.

The doctor pulled the chair Chad had vacated next to the bed and took a seat. "Your blood work shows that you are dehydrated, which probably led to your fainting spell. Have you been eating well?"

Gabriella sighed. "Not as well as I should be. I haven't been too hungry, and I've been really tired."

"You need to make sure that you are eating and drinking a healthy amount. It is vital that you do." The doctor's voice was insistent, making Gabriella's eyes widen at his tone.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked anxiously, leaning forward toward the doctor.

"Not wrong, no, but you do need to take care of yourself. Mrs. Bolton, you're pregnant. That's probably why you've been so tired lately, that and your grief combined."

Gabriella blinked and sat back. Chad's arm fell limply from her shoulders. "Pregnant?" she echoed. "I'm pregnant?" Tears once again began to course down her cheeks. "Troy was going to be a father," she cried softly into her hands, "and he never even knew. He would have been so excited." Her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Yeah, he would," Chad soothed, rubbing her back gently.

It was nearly an hour later before they left the hospital. Gabriella had been instructed to call her own doctor in the morning and schedule an appointment to make sure her pregnancy was progressing properly. Chad had called the Boltons, but only told them that Gabriella had passed out and the blood work showed that she was dehydrated. They insisted on bringing dinner over to her apartment that night.

Chad took her back to the parking garage at work to get her car and then insisted on following her home to be sure she got there okay. The Boltons arrived just as Chad and Gabriella were entering her apartment. Chad helped them carry up the soup and salad they'd brought with them.

Troy's mom gathered her daughter-in-law in a tight hug. "We were so worried when Chad called us. I'm glad he was there to go with you to the hospital."

"Me, too," Gabriella admitted. "I'm glad I wasn't alone." She sent Chad a grateful smile.

He grinned back. "Anytime, Gabs." Chad shoved his hands in his jean pockets; he wanted to give this family their privacy so Gabriella could tell Troy's parents about the baby. "I'm going to head out and let you guys have your dinner."

"Stay and eat with us," Jack prompted, looking tired and sad. Being around Chad made him feel closer to his son.

Chad opened his mouth to protest, but then caught Gabriella's gaze and the welcoming nod she gave him. "Okay," he relented, glad he could share in this event with his best friend's family.

Dinner was soon spread out on the table, and everyone took their seats. Troy's mom said the blessing and then they all began to eat.

"How are you feeling now, Gabriella?" Troy's mom asked.

A small smile curved the young widow's lips. "I'm not dizzy anymore, and I'm glad I know why I've been feeling so badly. The headaches, the exhaustion, the doctor was able to pinpoint the cause."

"Is it because you've been dehydrated?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Partially, but it's also because I'm pregnant." There was stunned silence for a moment.

"Pregnant? With a baby?" Jack finally choked out as his fork clattered onto his salad plate.

Gabriella nodded and suddenly found herself wrapped in her mother-in-law's tight embrace as tears flowed down the woman's cheeks. Gabriella began to cry as well. Troy should be here for this; it wasn't fair. He was missing out on so much; he would never see their child.

"You're going to be a grandma," Gabriella forced out through stiff lips as she pulled back and offered the teary-eyed woman holding her a small smile. "I'm going to call my mom and tell her tonight."

Then it was Jack's turn to hug her. "You're going to be a great mom, Gabriella. Troy would have been so happy." His voice broke.

"I know," she answered, sniffling.

Chad wrapped her in a warm embrace next. "You know I'm here whenever you need me, Gabs."

"I know, Chad, and thanks for today."

"Anytime," he promised again, squeezing her gently.

The Boltons chatted eagerly about baby names and things they hoped to do with their grandchild. Gabriella was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. Jack noticed and stood.

"We need to get going," he informed his wife. "Gabriella needs her rest."

Chad agreed and he followed the Boltons out. Gabriella was soon left in her quiet, empty apartment with only the ticking of the clock for company. She rubbed her hand over her belly and sighed. "Your daddy would have loved you so much," she murmured. "I promise to tell you all about him and show you lots of pictures."

Too tired to shower or call her mother, Gabriella shuffled into the bedroom and opened one of Troy's drawers in the dresser, pulling out one of his well-worn t-shirts. Pressing it to her nose, she inhaled deeply and was able to faintly smell his scent still in the fabric.

A sob tore out of her throat, and she made her way to the bed where she threw herself on Troy's pillow and hugged his t-shirt tightly to her. She allowed his scent to fill her nostrils as she imagined him holding her close. They'd be excitedly discussing plans for their baby right now if he was here. A fresh wave of tears washed over her, and she lay there until she cried herself to sleep.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney.

Don't Ask Why

_Too tired to shower or call her mother, Gabriella shuffled into the bedroom and opened one of Troy's drawers in the dresser, pulling out one of his well-worn t-shirts. Pressing it to her nose, she inhaled deeply and was able to faintly smell his scent still in the fabric. _

_A sob tore out of her throat, and she made her way to the bed where she threw herself on Troy's pillow and hugged his t-shirt tightly to her. She allowed his scent to fill her nostrils as she imagined him holding her close. They'd be excitedly discussing plans for their baby right now if he was here. A fresh wave of tears washed over her, and she lay there until she cried herself to sleep._

Chapter 3

Gabriella eyed the huge store looming before her with trepidation. The baby superstore sold everything a new mother could possibly need or ever want. She really, really didn't want to be here right now, but Mrs. Bolton and Taylor had insisted that they needed to start baby shopping.

Pasting a smile onto her face, Gabriella followed them into the store. The days had passed by slowly for her, but she could tell there were subtle changes in her body. The waistlines of her favorite pairs of pants were slowly becoming difficult to button. Her chest seemed just a wee bit fuller than it had last month. Her baby was growing inside of her – Troy's baby. She tried to force herself to feel excitement or joy, but the only feeling she could muster was gratitude that she would have a little piece of Troy left here with her.

Trudging into the store with a heavy heart, Gabriella stared at the racks and racks of baby clothes. She didn't know where to start, but Troy's mother did.

"We need to get your registered," she bubbled with enthusiasm. Losing Troy had hit Gabriella's mother-in-law hard, but the baby had given her a new reason to live.

A scanner was pressed into Gabriella's hand by a sales clerk after she had signed up for the gift registry. "It's too early," she tried protesting again. "I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"We can add more later," Taylor assured her. "This will be good for you. Planning for your baby will give you something to look forward to."

Gabriella bit back a sharp remark. She knew her friend meant well, but she needed to do this in her own time. Squaring her shoulders in determination to suffer through the day, the mother-to-be headed down the baby bath aisle and stood examining a little blue bath tub shaped like a whale. There was a pink one right next to it.

"Oh, honey, look," a woman's voice said to her left. Gabriella glanced over to see a young couple about her age fawning over bath towels and wash clothes. The man had his arm around the woman's waist. He grinned down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Pick whichever one you want, Sweetheart," he told her lovingly.

Gabriella's heart turned violently in her chest. That should have been her and Troy. Instead, here she was struggling through this and just managing to put one foot in front of the other.

"Oh, these are so cute!" Taylor enthused, coming up beside her and pointing to the bathtubs. "You will definitely need one of these."

"Maybe later," Gabriella told her, eager to escape the loving couple beside them. "Let's go look at bottles."

Each aisle was the same – a loving couple, a husband or boyfriend anxiously waiting for the birth of his child. Gabriella bit her lower lip as she fought to hold back her tears.

Finally, after adding hardly anything to her registry, she sank into one of the rocking chairs on display. Emotionally, she was exhausted. All she wanted was to go home. Taylor and Mrs. Bolton were skittering up and down the aisles of the store and seemed to be having a really good time. For their sakes, Gabriella would put on a brave face and do her best to complete the registry.

"What do you think of these?" Taylor asked at Gabriella's side, causing her to jump.

Gabriella blinked and examined the soft patterned crib sheets Taylor held before her. "Those are cute," she managed to respond. "They would probably work for either a boy or a girl."

"That's what I thought," Taylor smiled as Gabriella scanned them to add them to the registry. "Come on." She held her hand out to her friend. "They have some really cute cribs."

Gabriella allowed herself to be led all over the store for the next two hours, and by the time they returned to her small apartment she was exhausted.

"Chad and Jack are joining us for dinner," her mother-in-law told Gabriella and Taylor. "I brought the ingredients to mix up a quick casserole."

"Gabi, you look exhausted," Taylor told her friend. "Why don't you go lie down while the two of us get dinner?"

"I think I will," the young mother replied as she shuffled down the hall to her bedroom.

Curling up on the bed, she tugged a blanket over her and sighed. It had hurt today seeing all of those mothers in the baby store with the fathers of their children. They were so happy and oblivious to the pain that existed in her life. It wasn't fair. Anger churned through her only to be replaced by sorrow.

Gabriella's heart ached with longing for Troy, a usual feeling made worse by the day's events. He was the only man she had ever loved, the only man she had ever wanted to spend her life with, the only man she'd allowed to touch her in the most intimate of ways.

Gabriella's mind to travel back over the past few years to the summer after high school graduation. The Boltons had rented a lake house near El Vado Lake and had invited her to vacation with them.

She had jumped at the chance to spend time with Troy, hoping the two of them could find some quality time alone. The lake house had turned out to be a beautiful log cabin that looked out over the lake with the mountains rising majestically in the distance. Acres of juniper trees stretched as far as the eye could see.

Troy had held her hand and they had hiked the trails in the park, taking pictures as they went and stealing lingering kisses along the way. They had rented jet skis and had gone fishing with Troy's father, even catching enough fish to fry for supper one night.

Then came the night before they were to leave El Vado Lake. Troy's parents were meeting some friends to cook out and sit around a bonfire. They wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning. Troy had invited Gabriella to go on a picnic on the lakeshore. She could still see the humor flashing in his blue eyes as he waved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her face and teased her about the gourmet meal he had prepared.

The night had been perfect and now the memories of it brought an ache to her chest. They had walked to the secluded lake front that bordered their cabin. Troy had spread a blanket on the ground beneath a towering juniper and they had dined on sandwiches, chips, apples, and soda.

The evening was as clear to Gabriella as if it had happened just yesterday. After eating, Troy had stretched out on the blanket with a sigh, the sky blue t-shirt he wore making his eye seem even bluer. She had moved to clean up their leftovers, but Troy reached for her arm and tugged her down beside him.

"The food can wait," he murmured. "Lay down with me."

Gabriella felt goose bumps prickle on her arms as she stretched out beside the handsome football player. She rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in the scent of him. He made her heart race and her palms get sweaty.

"Thank you for dinner, Troy. I had a lot of fun," she murmured as she settled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

Troy turned his head toward her and his warm breath fanned her face. "Thank you for agreeing to come. This week has been amazing."

"Yeah, it has," Gabriella agreed, leaning forward to capture Troy's lips in a tender kiss.

He sighed against her mouth before she opened herself to him and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Troy turned and tangled his fingers in her dark, silky tresses. "I love you," he murmured against her lips as he pulled back just enough to rub his nose against hers.

"I love you, Troy," she replied as her fingers played in the hair at his nape. He leaned forward once again to taste her lips, his free hand moving to caress the smooth skin of her cheek.

Their touches had grown bolder and more insistent. Soon clothes had been shed and their love had been sealed in the most intimate of ways, the first time for both of them.

Afterward, they had lain naked under a blanket in the moonlight with Troy's hand tenderly stroking Gabriella's bare back. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could still taste his kiss on her lips and feel the warmth of his hands on her skin. A shiver ran through her.

Curling into a ball on her bed, tears soaked Gabriella's cheeks and a sob escaped her lips. "Troy," she moaned, "why did you have to leave me?" Her shoulders shook with the depth of her grief.

"Gabs, hey, you okay?" Chad asked, standing in the bedroom doorway. He had arrived a few minutes ago for dinner.

She didn't answer. Instead, she pulled the blankets closer around her body and stifled another sob with her fist.

"Hey, now," Chad soothed, hurrying to the bed and sinking down beside her. He reached out and stroked her tangled dark hair from her forehead. "Missing him tonight, huh?" he asked gently.

Gabriella nodded. "He should be here, Chad," she managed to choke out. "None of this is fair. None of it!"

"No, it isn't," he agreed, pulling his hand back and placing it in his lap. His dark eyes were sad and his mouth sagged at the corners. "Troy didn't deserve this." Anger laced his voice before he forced it away. "You need to be strong for your baby, Gabs. You're a mom now."

Gabriella sniffled. Chad was right. She didn't want to be strong right now; she wanted to fall apart, but her baby needed her. Troy's baby. "I know," she finally replied as she wiped at her eyes with a shaky hand. "It was so hard today, Chad, watching all those happy couples shopping for their babies. Troy never even knew he was going to be a father."

"So tell him," Chad stated simply.

"What?" Gabriella asked in confusion as she sniffled once again and pushed herself to a sitting position.

Chad smiled as an idea unfurled in his mind. "Write him a letter and tell him about the baby. I need to go get something. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Gabriella forced herself out of bed as she heard Chad close the front door behind him. Shuffling into the bathroom, she winced at the reflection that stared back at her from the mirror. Tangled dark hair framed her pale, tear-stained face. Dark circles rimmed her eyes which were stained with her eyeliner and mascara. She splashed cold water on her face and dried it with a towel before finding a pad of paper and a pencil next to her computer. Settling at the kitchen table as Taylor and Mrs. Bolton put the finishing touches on dinner, she painstakingly began a letter to Troy telling him about their baby.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked, coming to look over her shoulder.

"I'm writing to Troy," she answered slowly. "I need to tell him about the baby."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," her best friend told her as she gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

Gabriella gnawed on the end of her pencil before she began to scrawl words on the page.

_M_y _Dearest Troy,_

_You were taken from me far too soon. We still had so many things left to accomplish in our lives together. I feel empty and broken inside. Sometimes I'm angry and sometimes I'm numb. Most of all, I just miss you. I want to feel your touch, hear your voice, taste your lips on mine._

_You are going to be a father, Troy! Can you believe it? Our baby is going to be big and strong like his or her daddy. I can't wait to meet our little one. I hope it has your eyes. I hope it is a little boy, your son. Troy, you would have been an amazing father. If you were here right now, you'd be so excited. We'd be planning for our little one together. It would be a lot of fun._

_Don't worry about me. I'm having a hard time right now, but I will be all right for our baby's sake. Your parents, my mom, Taylor, and Chad are really helping me a lot right now. The baby and I will make it through this._

_I will be with you again one day, My Love. I know you are my guardian angel and now our baby's as well. I will love you forever._

_All my love and my heart,_

_Gabriella_

Tears dripped down Gabriella's face and onto the paper as she reread what she had written. She felt a little better now that she had expressed some of her thoughts on paper.

When Chad returned a short while later, he was carrying several helium balloons.

"What are they for?" Gabriella asked as he allowed the balloons to rise to the kitchen ceiling.

"We are going to tie your letter to them and send it to Troy," the former basketball player said with a grin.

Gabriella stared at him in shock for a moment. "You're kidding," she finally managed.

Taylor and Mrs. Bolton gathered around and eyed the balloons skeptically.

"Nope," he grinned. "Now finish your letter. I can't wait to try this."

To her surprise, Gabriella found a chuckle on her lips as she bent back over her letter to her beloved husband whom she missed more than life itself. She read over it one last time. "I'm ready," she announced as she folded the paper and taped it closed.

The women watched as Chad fastened the paper to the bundle of balloons he'd purchased. Handing them to Gabriella, they followed him outside. Quietly, they all marched to the little park down the street and stood looking up at the star-speckled sky.

Sucking in a deep breath, Gabriella looked up at the heavens. "Here you go, Troy," she whispered. "I love you." Holding up the balloons, she let them go and watched as Troy's letter soared up into the night sky.

When they could no longer see the balloon, the small group turned and walked back to the apartment. Taylor walked next to Mrs. Bolton while Gabriella kept pace with Chad.

"Thank you," she told him quietly. "I feel a little better now."

"I'm glad," he smiled as he slung a friendly arm around her shoulder. "I'm here for you, Gabs, no matter what you need. Promise me you'll ask."

She managed a small smile. "I promise."

Chad's face exploded in a grin and he tugged her into his side. "Good! Now let's go eat. I'm starved!"

Taylor snorted and threw a dirty look at him over her shoulder. "You're always starved."

Gabriella listened as the two bantered back and forth. Chad's arm was warm around her shoulders and for the first time since Troy's death she didn't feel totally alone.

The casserole actually tasted pretty good to Gabriella and she was able to clean her plate. She knew she had to start putting the health of her baby over her own problems and eating healthier was something she did have control over. She forced herself to finish the glass of water next to her plate even though she felt full.

"Gabriella," her mother-in-law smiled, "I brought something over you might want to see."

"Oh, what's that?" the young widow asked, trying to put a touch of curiosity into her voice.

"Troy's baby book." Troy's mom smiled although it was a bit wobbly. "I miss him so much when I look at it, but then I get all excited about my grandbaby."

"Maybe it's too soon," Jack cautioned, looking back and forth between his wife and Gabriella.

"I'd like to try looking at it," Gabriella said softly even as her stomach turned nervously. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, but she wanted to know what her husband had looked like as a baby. Maybe their child would look a lot like him.

They all worked together to quickly clear the table and then they headed into the living room. Gabriella and Troy's parents settled on the couch with Troy's baby book in his widow's lap. Chad and Taylor leaned over the back of the couch so they could see, too.

Gabriella sucked in a fortifying breath before opening the book to the first page. Newborn Troy graced the blue page, a knit blue cap on his round little head. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were round and rosy. "He was so cute," she breathed.

"Yeah, he was," Jack choked out. "A real winner from the very beginning."

"Hard to imagine Troy ever being that small," Chad commented.

The next page showed a blue-eyed baby dressed in a onesie staring up at the camera with a gummy smile. He had fat things and chubby arms. Gabriella suddenly felt tears running down her cheeks and wiped them away quickly before they ruined the baby book. "Look at him," she whispered, tracing baby Troy's face with a gentle finger.

"My little man," his mother managed. "I can't wait to meet my grandbaby. Troy would have been so proud."

The mood in the room was somber. "Maybe it is too soon for this," Mrs. Bolton sniffled a few moments later. She pushed to her feet and tugged the book out of Gabriella's hands. "I'll just take this home and bring it back another day."

Gabriella realized that it was too difficult for the grieving mother to finish looking at the book, so she only nodded.

"We should head home, honey, and let Gabriella get some rest," Jack told his wife.

Soon everyone was hugging Gabriella and heading out the door except for Chad. "I noticed a leak under your kitchen sink," he explained. "I thought I'd see if I could take care of it before I head out on a date."

Gabriella shut the door behind her other guests and nodded. "Thanks, Chad. You really don't need to check the sink. I can call a plumber tomorrow."

"It won't take long at all," he assured her as he pulled the tool box out of the hallway closet. Giving in with a sigh, Gabriella stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes. It had been a long emotional day and her earlier dream about Troy hadn't made her nap very restful.

Chad removed everything from beneath the kitchen sink and pulled out the flashlight to locate the source of the leak. It didn't take him long to find it. He found the wrench he needed in Troy's tool box and began checking the pipes.

He was just finishing up when he heard Gabriella moaning from the living room. He dropped the wrench in the tool box and wiped his dirty hands on a paper towel. "Gabs?" he called as he padded quickly into the living room.

The young brunette was tossing fitfully in the couch, caught in the throes of a nightmare.

"Gabs," Chad tried again as he knelt beside the couch. When she didn't respond, he placed his hand on her arm and gave her a gentle shake.

Gabriella's eyes flew open and she gasped, looking around wildly. Her eyes landed on him and she pushed to a sitting position, breathing heavily. "Chad?" she questioned shakily.

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I was having a nightmare," she panted, "a bad one."

"Want to talk about it?" Chad asked her gently.

Gabriella leaned back against the couch pillows and sighed. "It's the same one I always have. Troy is at the store picking up things for dinner. The gunman comes in and kills him. There's so much blood, Chad, and I can see the life draining right out of his eyes. I beg and beg him to stay with me. I scream at him not to leave me…" she trailed off and her shoulders began to shake with sobs. "It's so real," she cried desperately.

Chad pushed himself up and settled on the couch beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried the tears she had been holding back. He stroked her hair and then rubbed her back gently. There were no words he could say that would comfort her, but he hoped his presence helped in some way.

Finally, when Gabriella had cried herself out, she sagged weakly against him. Chad leaned back against the couch and tugged her with him. "Want me to get you something to drink?" he asked softly.

She sniffled. "No, I'm all right for now," she replied in a voice croaky from tears.

Chad held her close with one arm and reached for his phone with the other. "I'm calling Taylor to stay with you tonight."

"I'll be okay," she protested half-heartedly. "You need to go; your date is waiting for you."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Chad replied, hitting Taylor's number on his speed dial.

While Chad waited for Taylor to arrive, Gabriella took a hot shower which made her feel a little bit better. She gave herself a stern mental talking to.

_Gabriella, it's time you got yourself together and start acting like a strong, capable woman. This baby needs its mother more than ever. Put on your big girl panties and deal with things. You have to stop monopolizing your friends' lives. You can do this!_

Suppressing a deep sigh, she dressed in her favorite pair of soft light blue pajamas and combed her long dark tresses before venturing back out into the living room. Chad was greeting Taylor.

"I'll check on you tomorrow, Gabs," he told his friend, enfolding her into one more tight hug. "Taylor will take good care of you."

"Thanks for everything, Chad. I can't keep depending on you like this. You have your own life, and I need to learn to make it on my own. Your date is going to be upset that you've kept her waiting."

"You aren't alone – never," he told her emphatically, giving her one last squeeze. "I called my date. It will be all right. 'Night, girls."

"Goodnight, Chad," they called as they watched him walk down the hallway.

Taylor locked the door behind him and turned to her friend. "Come here," she said, pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"I meant what I said," Gabriella mumbled into her friend's shoulder. "I need to start making it on my own. You guys have lives to live. Now that Troy's gone, I have to make a life for myself and my baby."

"And we are a part of that life," Taylor assured her. She grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her toward the couch. "Want to watch a movie with me?"

Gabriella couldn't concentrate on the television. She felt moody and restless. Finally, she curled up in the corner of the couch and drifted off to sleep. She woke on the couch the next morning. Taylor had thrown a blanket over her.

Stretching like a cat, Gabriella sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She could hear Taylor in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone.

"She's worthless if she dumped you because you were helping a friend," Taylor commented as she rinsed a dish in the sink.

Gabriella heard the water cut off as Taylor listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Chad, you need better taste in women. What was her problem? Gabriella is more important than a date right now."

Her heart plummeted. Chad's date had dumped him because of her. She strengthened her resolve to make it on her own.

Taylor left shortly after the girls had breakfast. Gabriella was glad it was Sunday. She needed the day to get herself together to face the week ahead. She planned on cleaning her apartment from top to bottom; it certainly needed it. But first, she would call Chad.

Biting her bottom lip, she picked up her phone and hit his number on speed dial. He picked up on the second ring.

"Gabs, is everything okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine," she told him, her voice a bit tight. "You sound out of breath."

"I'm working out," he replied. "Just finishing up."

"I heard Taylor talking to you earlier. Things didn't work out with your date."

"Yeah, I don't think her and I were meant to be together. That relationship lasted two weeks," he snorted.

"Chad, I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Gabs, no, it's not. It's her fault for being selfish and controlling. I'm better off without her," Chad reassured her.

"No, Chad, look, I need to start taking care of myself. Troy's gone, and he's not coming back. I have to accept it and make my own life now."

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the phone. "Okaaaay," Chad answered slowly. "What's going on here, Gabs?"

"I just mean that I need you to give me some space, let me handle things on my own for a while. I need to prove to myself that I can do this. I have to be strong for my baby."

"You are strong, Gabriella," he assured her vehemently. "I'm your friend; I want to help you."

"Chad, please, don't make me beg you. I really need to do this, and I'm interfering with your personal life at this point."

He grunted. "Gabriella, that relationship was doomed from the start. It wasn't your fault."

"Chad, I really, really need this. Just give me some space and some time, okay?"

"Okay," he relented reluctantly, "but promise you'll call me if you need me."

"I promise," she agreed, suddenly feeling more alone than ever. "Bye, Chad."

"Bye, Gabriella."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Thank you to those who've taken the time to review. Also thanks to those who have favorited and followed this story. Please take the time to review. I love hearing from you. So, what do ya'll think? Boy or girl for Troy and Gabriella? I already have my pick, but I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
